My Falling Star
by hunneybee108
Summary: This LJ fiction takes place through the couple's 7 yrs at hogwarts and shows how Lily's hate fo James and his constant devotion turned into love. R&R and get cookies! well maybe not cookies
1. year one: Who are you?

Chapter 1- year one

A train wound its way through the hilly spaces of northern Britain carrying anything but the average batch of normal children. Inside it traveled the students, new and known, of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was none other than the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 and ¾. The excitement, which enveloped the train, was overwhelming.

In a compartment there sat two young men, on the left side sitting contentedly on his cushion with his elbows leaning on his knees and hands dangling loosely. He had bright hazel eyes that tended to sparkle when he was happy and wild, jet-black hair that stuck up everywhere. This energetic young man was James Potter, a first year at Hogwarts and the only son of a wealthy pureblood family.

Across from James sat his fellow eleven year old, Sirius Black. His hair was black also but longer so it hung over his eyes in an unpurposeful yet very handsome way. His eyes were the color of a torpid fog over equally unpleasant water. He leaned at ease against the back of his chair, looking very cool and at home. Sirius too came from a pureblood family but he on the other hand despised them and they him.

The two had only just met but each felt as though they had been and would be best buds forever. They talked together about the coming year and what it held until James head suddenly snapped to the door.

A girl of their own age was passing along the hallway outside their compartment. _A cute girl_ thought James. She had wavy red hair the came to a few inches below her shoulder blades and piercing green eyes.

BANG! James had fallen to the floor with a crash as he leaned to the side, trying to keep this girl in sight. In shock he looked up in to the contorted face of Sirius. Sirius fell over the chair next to him, wracked with uncontrollable laughter. James scowled and shoved him as he sat back down, gazing at the door, but the red-haired girl had passed on.

"Hey! Lily! What's holding you up?" yelled Madison, Lily's new found friend from the compartment they shared.

"I'm coming"

Lily Evans looked around once more for the source of the crash that had shook her eardrums only seconds ago. She made her way into the compartment and sat down opposite Madison Allen, a half-blood witch, unlike Lily who's parents were both muggles.

"So my mum told me Hogwarts is the best. Says it's where your life really begins." Madison said around a mouth-full of the cauldron cakes that Lily had purchased for them. She had dirty blond hair that hung to her shoulders and shiny blue eyes that immediately caught your attention. The girls immediately took up the subject and washed away the time until their arrival.

The first few days of school fled into the background and two groups of friends ran happily to get to transfiguration on time. "Today, during our first class, we will be getting to know one another more." Professor McGonagall called to the students in her class. "So, walk around and introduce yourself to as many people as you can, and strike up conversations."

You can understand how hard this was for all of the awkward kids and Lily was first to step up to another girl and say hello. Soon the whole room was filled with talk and bustle as people made friends and sometimes enemies.

James and Sirius had made friends with two other boys and found out that they actually shared a dorm (boys can be so unobservant). Their names were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus was a quiet and observant boy with brown hair and light brown eyes. Peter was a small mousy boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Towards the end of the class, Lily made her way over to the far side of the room to introduce herself to the Slytherins, she and Madi had been made Gryffindors. James noticed her and followed to see what would happen.

"Hi" she voiced to a greasy haired boy who was talking to no one in particular. The boy turned towards her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Get a way from me, you slimy _Gryffindor_" He said as he shoved her. Surprised by this most unfriendly act, Lily fell over on her butt.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from above her. Lily blinked back the tears she had not known were near to see who it was that had spoken. James was standing protectively over her. "I wouldn't be talking about slimy, you greasy git."

"Oh, who are you? Her body guard"

"No. I just think you should keep your mouth shut when in a room full of Gryffindors." James indicated over his shoulder at the crowd that had gathered to listen in. Many of them wore hardened expressions on their faces and wands in their hands. McGonagall had left the room to speak to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher.

"But I too have others to help me. And while were at it, I'll ask again, who are you?"

"James Potter. And you?"

"Severus Snape." Without pausing he shot a hex at James who ducked and aimed one back.

"Potter! Snape! I saw that. Detentions both of you." McGonagall shouted from across the room.

"Bad luck mate" Sirius said as they walked out of the classroom. The red-haired James had defended ran up to them, along with another girl who appeared to be her friend, and held out her hand to James.

"Thanks a lot. I'm Lily Evans. I appreciate what you did but you deserved that detention." And she walked a way, giggling at her friend. James stared with open mouth after them.

"That was Lily Evans and Madison Allen. Were they talking to us?" Peter spoke up, oblivious to the goings on. Sirius shot him a hopeless look and led the four back to their dorm.

Over the next few months, the four boys became branded with the name, troublemakers. They played pranks on everyone. They lived for each new day and new laugh. Remus was sick periodically, but the most dampening thing on their mood was actually Lily Evans.

She always told a prefect on them. No bribe or nice play or even threat would stand in her way of, as she called it, Justice. James and Sirius thought of it more like an excuse to squash fun. Lily felt no sympathy towards the boys and James stopped having feelings for her. They were distanced by dislike and only addressed one another in formal tones.

When Lily flew sideways on her broom, as she tried for the first time to stay aloft, James, having years of experience back home, taunted her by flying fast and surely. When she almost fell sideways off her broom, the one thing she saw the clearest through her shock was James' laughing face. He and Sirius laughed outright at her blunders and jinxed her in the hallways. Many a day they left Lily in tears.


	2. year two: No

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Do not assume something that is not even possible. I own nothing but if their up for grabs, I call Sirius! hahaha

thanks to morgim1103 for reviewing. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 2- year two: No

This year was much the same for the students. Pranks were pulled and thwarted and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter targeted Lily, as usual. But things had shifted slightly like the sand at the bottom of an ocean, for Lily never cried any more and James felt bad about being mean towards Lily. He didn't know it yet, but his feelings for her had resurfaced. He talked the guys into leaving her alone, explaining that Snape, or Snivelly as they took to calling him, was a much bigger and nastier threat.

"Jamsie-poo. Do you loooooove her?" whispered Sirius in James' ear. James jumped slightly and his cheeks flushed. He had been staring lazily at Lily who sat across the common room doing some schoolwork. A piece of her fiery hair hung, curling down in front of her face and she was gently biting her lip in concentration. His daydream was interrupted suddenly by the appearance of his best mate's face two inches from his.

"_Hello!_ Anyone home?" Sirius rapped his knuckles on James' skull. James smiled sheepishly and swatted his friend's hands away. "Ask her out."

"No and that's final." But it wasn't and James soon found out that Sirius did not give up on ideas that stuck him as funny or good.

Remus was getting nervous and stuttered more and more around his friends. They couldn't understand it, but they guessed it had something to do with his monthly sickness. On the way back from a detention, Sirius suddenly froze, gazing out the window. "Look" he said and motioned below. Madame Pomfrey was leading none other than Remus towards the Whomping Willow. "Isn't he sick" Sirius questioned.

"Yeah" James mumbled. They trooped back to their dorm lost in each of their own thoughts and speculations.

The next morning they cornered Remus in the common room during break. They explained what they had witnessed and probed him for answers. Remus appeared to deflate before their eyes. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you this." He said dejectedly. "But, I'm a were-wolf." When they didn't speak for a few seconds he went on while staring at his toes. "If you don't want to be friends any more that's ok. He went to walk away, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"What gave you a nutty idea like that?" he laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah. We don't care." Piped up Peter, following Sirius' lead.

"Hey. I've got a wicked idea. I read in a book yesterday that there is wizards that can change into an animal at will after a few years practice. I bet because we are the brightest wizards around that it would be a cinch."

"Then we could be with you when you change!" Sirius caught on to the plan. Blinded by his happiness over still having friends, Remus didn't think to object to this rule-breaking idea.

"Ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask, ask" Sirius monotoned under his breath while James and Remus attempted to finish the essay Professor Flitwick had just assigned them. Peter had given up on it being quiet and headed to the library. James shot Remus an exasperated look and, pulling himself to a decision, stood up. Sirius was immediately silenced. Taking a deep breath James walked the length of the common room and sat down in the seat opposite Lily and her pile of unfinished, but very closely completed, homework. Grumbling, Lily looked up from her work, but upon seeing James, she merely rolled her eyes and continued scribbling onto the end of an already foot-long essay.

"Lily…" James said tentatively.

"What, James. You're interrupting my concentration."

"Um" Lily looked up from her work and James' stomach did a back flip. _Why now?_ He thought. "Would you go out with me?" James plucked up the courage to say.

"Oh, sorry, but no." With this final word, Lily scooped up her books and parchment and ran up the girl's staircase. James continued to stair at the chair she had most recently occupied, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sirius was at his side. When he saw James look at him he nodded his head towards the staircase of their own dorm as if to say, I know perfectly well that jokes will not help and I will not mention it till you do. James smiled gratefully to his best friend and led the way up to bed.

"Oh my GOD! You did not!"

"I did. Add you should really close your mouth. Flies are starting to cluster."

"But… Lily… James Potter… He's the hottest guy in school and a great catch."

"He's not a fish! And I don't care. He's a stupid prat and I really hate him for his jokes. I won't forgive him for those anytime soon, Madison."

"Wow"

"Why not just go for another girl, mate. You could have your pick. Any girl would want you. You've got looks, game and Quidditch talent. What's not to like?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Just find someone else. I, Sirius the magnificent, could make one appear at breakfast tomorrow."

"No."


	3. year three: Why me?

Disclamer: You know the drill. I own nothing whatsoever blah, blah, blah...

I really love this chappie and i hope all of you reviewers do to. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school and nonwriting thoughts blocked me from updating. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 3- year three: Why me?

_Two figures stood on a desolate beach. It was twilight and the purplish glow of the fading sun gently spread itself over the surface of the water. On the left stood a man, whose face was hidden from view by the shadows. He wore a cloak, black, deep as a night in which the stars have all gone out and left only the calm caress of nighttime. On the right was a woman. She had her hood up and most of her face was concealed by it. She also wore a cloak, but hers was white, silvery as the side of the moon that two lovers gaze at. These two had the feeling of familiarity. As though you had known them all of your life but for the moment could not bring it to the foremost of memory._

_At that moment, the two people game together in an embrace that revealed the love they shared. Their bodies longed for the others tough, the feel of their combined warmth. As they pulled slightly apart to look into each other's eyes, they transformed into two owls, one black and the other white. They took off together over the ocean, skimming over the waves. As the vision faded into oblivion, the two owls were flying off into the distance, wing tip to wing tip._

Lily and James woke up simultaneously in their dorms.

Today was Christmas. Presents from around the wizarding world come to the students of Hogwarts on Christmas morning. Lily and James were in for a surprise this morning.

"Oh. Who are you?" Lily asked quietly, so as not to wake her dorm mates because it was only 5 in the morning. A jet-black owl perched on the end of her bed. He looked at her through pure white eyes and slowly blinked in response to the question. Lily inspected the beautiful creature and found a note bound to his leg.

_Dear Lily,_

_This owl is my gift to you. He is very powerful and smart. When he was very young he survived a magical accident, which unfortunately, caused his eyes to turn white as you can probably tell. I will leave it up to you to choose a suitable name for him. Keep him close, for one day you may need him. _

Lily pondered the unsigned note for a few minutes. Presently she became aware of an unwavering gaze upon her. Looking up, she looked right into the eyes of her new owl.

"So… I guess you need a name." As she said that an image sprang into her mind. The face of the man from her dream wavered in front of her eyes. Unbidden a word escaped her lips, Diaxellion. It sounded so right and Lily knew that that was the owl's name. "Diaxellion" she repeated as she reached out to stroke his feathery head, gently.

* * *

James rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them of the dream that still hung around him. Then slowly he peered through his fingers at the end of his bed. What he saw made him sit up straighter and gap as wide as the back of a minivan. A silvery owl stood on the end of his bedpost, looking directly at him with a look of intelligence that only Lily could match. "Whoa" he said under his breath. "You're one heck of a surprise gift." 

The owl gazed at him for a few moments and when James still hadn't removed, or for that matter even noticed, the note attached to her leg, she stuck it out pointedly. James quickly untied the scroll of parchment and began to read.

_James_

_I hope this owl reaches you in good health and cheer on this fine Christmas morning. I know she is a surprise but I know she needs you as much as you need her. She can be strong willed at times but do not let that come between you two. Watch out for her and do not be afraid to let her watch out for you. I think you already know her name._

James stared blankly at the note and then flipped it over. No signature. He let out a breath of frustrated air and looked up at the waiting owl. As he gazed into her pure black eyes a picture surfaced from the dregs of his memory. A beautiful woman, her face concealed by the white cloak she wore draped around her shoulders and a name, Saphiliorey.

"Is that who you are?" James gave the owl a questioning look. She gazed back at him, accepting the name as her own. James stroked her beak affectionately. He already loved her.

And then Sirius ruined the moment by falling out of his bed onto the floor with a resounding thunk.

* * *

As the days flew by for the third years, Lily and James spent much of their free time with their owls, just talking with them. Madison understood that Lily needed that time to be alone and wasn't jealous, but accepting. When they did get together though, there was one topic they loved best, boys. 

"James asked be out again, Madi. I don't understand why he just won't give up. This is like the third time I've had to say no to him." Lily said as she collapsed into a chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. They had just returned from completing all of their homework for the weekend and were looking forward to a long Saturday afternoon of chatter and a Sunday of sleep. "He's really getting on my nerves."

"He's not that bad. Just say yes, Lil!" This comment never failed to get them started in a furious debated that seemed to cause the hours to fly by. After a few hours of friendly bickering Lily and Madison stopped for a few seconds to think over a new attack at the others defense. Pondering what to say to Madi's latest response of, 'but what has he ever done to you?', Lily turned her head to look out the window. She saw Diaxellion sitting there. He had obviously been waiting to catch her eye. When he was sure she was watching he raised his wings and flew out over the grounds in the direction of the lake.

Lily turned back to her best friend and sighed. "I'm so sorry, but I have to run. Di needs me." Her friend nodded understandingly.

"It's ok. I'll be here when you get back." She looked around for a second. "Wait. Maybe over there instead." She said, pointing over to where a few cute boys were sitting chatting. Lily laughed and headed out of the common room. A few moments after she left a body detached itself from the crowd inside the common room and slipped out the portal, after taking another quick glance at the window.

The hallways weren't that crowded today because there was a Hogsmeade trip that weekend. Lily and her friend had decided to stay behind. Lily because the third year prefects, her and Remus, were stuck behind to watch the school (Someone had to do it. Not that they wanted to, but older kids can be very intimidating, especially armed with a wand and more years worth of knowledge.) and Madi had decided to stick around for Lily's sake.

As Lily was walking down a deserted hallway, a hand shot out of the dark opening of an adjoining corridor and fastened itself around her wrist. The hand pulled her roughly down the corridor till she and her attacker stood in darkness. She was trapped against his chest, Lily was certain it was a he, with one arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand reached up and covered her mouth to stop her scream for help. Her attacker was older than her and stronger. She didn't think he was a student, angry about her getting top grade on the test in charms last week.

"Well, Miss Evans. Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to wander the school all alone like this. Too bad you won't be able to learn from this mistake." A cruel voice hissed into her ear. Lily was frantically trying to reach her wand in her pocket but the hand around her waist merely gripped tighter, choking her. She fought for breath, but couldn't get any air to her lungs with the hand over her mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice yelled, and Lily's attacker was thrown backwards against the wall. His fingers scrambled to keep a hold over her, but only succeeded in ripping the hem of her robes. Lily fell forward onto her hands and knees and gasped for breath for her starving lungs. Her attacker got right up from the floor as though he hadn't even hit the wall.

"Another time Evans." He spat out her name like some foul word that burned his lips while speaking it. With that he was gone. Lily looked up as her rescuer offered her a hand up. It was James.

"Are you alright?" He asked, searching her face. Lily looked into his distressed hazel eyes.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thanks so much for saving me." Then Lily remember why she had been out in the halls in the first place. "SHIT!" I am so screwed." Lily began to run towards the Entrance Hall, but James' hand stopped her. When it locked onto her wrist she jumped, how could she not, she had just been ambushed that way.

"Where are you going! We have to get you to Professor Dumbledore's office right away." James yelled at her.

"No way!" Lily yelled right back, her anger flaring up. She pulled her arm away and began hurrying towards the grounds. "This is way more important. And I'm so already late." By now the two were in the Entrance Hall, facing each other. Lily looked furious, but James had remembered that he had something important to do outside and was late also. He didn't know what Lily was doing, but he was too preoccupied to worry at the moment, he could do that later.

As Lily was leaving the common room, James had been looking out the window. Across his field of vision, Saphiliorey had flown. She had waited to catch his eye and then flew out over the grounds. This was always her cue for him to come and talk to her because something important was going on. He immediately excused himself from his friends and left through the portrait. He had seen Lily walking down the hallways in the direction of the front doors and decided to follow slightly behind her so as not to disturb her thoughts.

Lily pushed her way out through the front doors, expecting Potter to go and run to tell the Headmaster what had happened. To her surprise, when next she looked around, he was following her. "Stop following me!" She yelled over her shoulder. They had reached the lake and Lily turned to face him while searching for Diaxellion. He was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not following you!" he yelled in return. His anger was at its limit also. "I have business of my own out here. Why do you think that this only has to do with you!"

"James Potter! You take that back!"

"No. And you can't make me!"

Lily was about to fly at Potter and punch him, when two owls swooped between the pair, causing them both to take a step backwards.

"Diaxellion!" Lily said, shocked as he flew to her shoulder and dug his claws into her robes.

"Saphiliorey!" James said in the same position. After studying her face for a moment he turned to gaze at Lily's owl. He gaped. Lily was doing the same while gazing at his owl. After a few more seconds of sorting out his thoughts he said "Your owl…I've seen him before…in a dream." Lily gaped wider at this announcement.

"I saw him, and your owl in a dream too!" Lily told him. "Did…um…oh yeah, Saphiliorey come with a note?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't signed. You?'

"Same!" Lily sat down on the grass beside the lake and James joined her. "Christmas, right?" James nodded his head fervently. "I wonder. Why us, and why me just a minute ago?"

"I dunno. Maybe because were the top wizard and witch of our age?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Dumbledore." James said simply. The two sat there on the lakeshore for a moment lost in their own thoughts. Diaxellion and Saphiliorey were flying spirals around one another over the water. Then,

"Lily. Will you…"

"No James. I will not go out with you. Good day." Lily said and stood up leaving a very sad and confused third year behind on the grass. Diaxellion detached himself from the flight pattern and flew off over Lily's head to the owlery. Saphiliorey flew down to perch on James' knee.

"Is that what was so important? Getting Lily and me together about the dream?" he asked her. She just stared at him out of one eye.

* * *

For the rest of the school year James kept close tabs on Lily and was always close by in case of trouble. Dumbledore had not seemed that surprised about the attack and cautioned Lily to stay with someone at all times. Sometimes she felt like she was being watched, but all she saw when she turned around was James and his buddies. It annoyed her, but deep, deep down in her heart where she dared not venture, she was happy he was there to protect her. 

The only other surprise that year was Remus coming clean about his being a were-wolf to her. She accepted him, of course, and worried about him, but didn't go to drastic matters, like his other friends. When the end of school rolled around, Lily was to be found in a compartment with Madison, chatting the day away and feeding treats to Diaxellion, who had developed a sweet tooth for Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. James and the other Marauders were in the compartment right next door equally busy discussing how their summers were going to go. Sirius was going to stay at James' house and Remus and Peter were coming over for a few weeks in the middle.

For those newly finished third years, life was calm and peaceful, but outside evil was brewing and one of its many eyes was fixed on Hogwarts.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 3

maybe 4 will come soon? love yal!


	4. year four: chocolate chips anyone?

Chapter 4:

As fourth year began, two fan clubs emerged from the student body filled with crazed teens. The first subject of rabid desire was none other than James Potter…But he's not important at the moment, so we're just going to ignore him. The important fan club is all about the esteemed Sirius Black. This club consisted of roughly half of the girls at Hogwarts, (as the rest were a part of James' club). So when it came down to it almost every girl in the school was in either of these two fan clubs, and by almost, I mean everyone but Lily and Madison. (They felt themselves above all that.)

The rules of Sirius' Fan Club:

1. No club member may be alone in a room with Sirius (unless on a date). There must always be at least one said other with her.

2. Each club meeting will begin with a discussion of how handsome Sirius looked prior to the meeting.

3. No member is allowed to think herself more beautiful than Sirius.

4. All members must love chocolate.

5. Anyone wishing to join the club must be able to describe at least one feature of Sirius and why they love it.

6. Any member who goes on a date with Sirius must give a full and detailed report on it during the next meeting.

7. Meetings will be held on every Saturday afternoon at exactly 2 pm. The club president prior to the meeting will decide meeting places. (You will be informed about such occasions through the magical chocolate chip imbedded in your brain upon acceptance into the club.) Special exceptions for meetings include: emergency talks in the Great Hall, in-class notes, and Sirius' birthday.

8. Any member who misses a meeting is immediately suspended from the group for three weeks and four meetings. (She will also receive a corrective shock through her chip. NOTHING COMES BEFORE SIRIUS.)

9. If a member forgets to give Sirius a birthday present or cannot remember some personal information about Sirius will be immediately expelled from the club. (And have her magical chocolate chip violently torn from her brain we are not responsible for the possible brain damage that may result, you signed a binding contract, it's not the club's fault that you forgot to read the fine print!)

10. All members must promise to name their first child after Sirius so they can have a Sirius with them always. If a member were to marry Sirius (fingers crossed) then she would be excused from this rule due to obvious reasons.

To give you readers more insight into this presumptuous organization, here is a look at a new member being interviewed by the club council. The current president is a Melissa Overcrumb, who is at the time dating Sirius. Melissa has black banana curls that frame her face and big blue gorgeous eyes that could pierce a whole through wood.

Melissa twirled a strand of her tightly curled brown hair around one of her sharply slender fingers as she waited for the next young applicant to enter the room. Some of the other council members were tapping their feet or checking their watches impatiently, moments later, the puny first year girl entered looking around with a scared look on her face.

"What's your name?" Melissa sighed. It really was too bad that all the council had agreed to let anyone join. The little girl squeaked back an inaudible answer and Melissa decided to let it pass, she could find out what it was later. "Here's you question. Accurately describe Sirius' eyes." Melissa said clearly, but with a practiced air.

"It's…they're…um…like foggy…um…they're kinda hard to describe." The shrimpy girl stammered. She babbled on incoherently for the next five minutes, trying in vain to describe Sirius' eyes. Melissa rolled her eyes. As far as she was concerned, this was already over and done with. Then,

"OH! I know! They're like URHHH!" At this point she waved her arms around in frantic circles to accompany her urhhh noise. Melissa had had enough.

"Thanks, but maybe you should wait until next month to join. When you've had some more time to study the majestic artwork that is Sirius Black." Melissa intervened as she rose from her seat. The girl smiled slightly and left the room.

0000000108000000000

Bold streaks of pink, red and orange flared across the black morning sky. Most of the resident students of Hogwarts were still abed and sleeping soundly. Lily was another story all together. She was sitting in the branches of her favorite beech tree by the lack and humming softly to herself as she watched the sky illuminate and push back the darkness. Diaxellion had flown off for the moment, but Lily knew he would be back.

Lily loved the sense of belonging that overcame her when she climbed trees. It was a though she was temporarily part of the tree. Lily shut her eyes and breathed deeply in the scent of the newborn morning.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a tree, and at this time of the day?" A voice called up to her. Lily almost fell off of her branch but managed to hang on. She opened her eyes and looked below her at the base of the beech tree.

James Potter quirked his eyebrow at the glare she threw at him and a grin spread over his handsome features. Any sensible person would have understood Lily's death and warning glare and quickly left her alone, but James simply ignored it and began to climb up to her. Saphiliorey, who had been perched on James' shoulder, took off into the upper branches. Diaxellion appeared out of nowhere and flew to meet her.

"Leave me alone Potter. And for your information, there is no law that says I can't climb trees."

"Of course not. But a delicate girl such as yourself should really have a strong man around to catch you if you fall."

"I don't need your assistance, thank you very much. I am very capable of taking care of myself. Now, why do you insist on disrupting me?"

James had reached Lily's height by this time and was seated on a branch a little ways from Lily's own branch, but not too far. James looked at her sincerely before continuing.

"I wanted to ask you about your owl, Diaxellion," James said formally "Did you get him as a gift on Christmas last year?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because our owls are obviously attached and I think they knew one another before we knew them." James gestured above their heads, where the two owls were indeed perched quite closely together. Lily glanced up and then back into James' hazel eyes.

"Yeah I did."

"Did you have a dream that night… because I did. It was about two people on a beach…"

"And at the end they transformed into owls and flew away" Lily finished. The two of them had identically astounded looks on their faces.

"I dreamt the same thing!"

"Duh Potter. God, you can be so… so…"

"Handsome? Smart? Funny? All of the above?"

"Potter you great prat! Get down here and stop flirting!" Lily looked down from her branch towards the lake. An unspoken retort died on her lips. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood by the lakeside, hands grasping the edge of a rowboat. Lily looked from the boat to James and back to the boat.

"You're not… You wouldn't…"

"Sorry Lillikins gotta go. Can't keep my peeps waiting," James intervened as he began his descent to the ground. "Oh, by the way. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"NO!" James shrugged his shoulders and hopped the last few feet to the ground. Smiling up at Lily one more time he tore off to his mates and all four of them jumped into the boat. "Ruddy boys" Lily mumbled under her breath. Five minutes later, Madison had joined her in the tree and they were discussing just how annoying the Marauders could be.

Remus looked back to the shore at the Gryffindor girls sitting chatting in the beech tree. There was a strong wind wiping through the boys hair and causing the rowboat to tip and rock over the waves. Remus turned back to his friends who were joking around messing with each other's heads.

Sirius' laugh echoed over the water, "Pete, I dunno what's wrong with you". Peter was slouched in the back of the boat looking slightly more green than usual and had his lips firmly clamped together. "You shouldn't be seasick. Don't you know that the world is currently spinning at millions of billions of miles per hour? Not to mention that it's also rotating around the sun at the same time. Now that's one awesome ride."

Peter clutched his stomach and sank lower into the bottom of the boat. Sirius laughed and turned to his best mate. James and Remus were currently speechless with their mouth's wide open. Pretty soon they would be ingesting more than the normal amount of flies for a human being.

"Y-You actually knew something" James said flabbergasted.

"W-Where… Who are you and what have you done with our bud Sirius?" Remus said jokingly with a smile forming on his astonished face.

"I'm highly insulted with that statement" Sirius shot back at the boys with his nose in the air. It was a pity that he wasn't watching them, then he would have seen the glance they shared before promptly pushing the over dramatic young man into the lake.

Sirius spluttered to the surface and waved his arms around to right himself. James and Remus were in fits of laughter over Sirius' predicament. "You do know that I'll have to get you two back for this." Sirius lunged to the boats edge and flipped the other three into the lake. Laughing and splashing the boys swam in the murky waters until their teeth were chattering and lips turning a warning shade of purple, it was after all the middle of winter.

Lily and Madison lounged in the tree while occasionally glancing at the boys out on the lake. "Those four look so ridiculous. Too bad nobody else is up to witness it" Lily laughed. Madi's eyes opened wide and she smiled at Lily. A look of comprehension dawned on her face. "Don't tell me. I think it's a brilliant idea. Did you bring your dad's camera?"

"Course" Quickly Madi took a succession of photos of the Marauders' decent into the murky water. "Perfect. Let's go!" The two girls jumped to the ground and dashed across the grounds to the front door. After a few hours of preparation, their prank was ready. Tomorrow the biggest pranksters would get a dose of their own medicine.

00000001080000000

"You know what would be just fabulous right now? Some tea." Sirius sighed from his stool by the fire in the Hogwarts school kitchen. The boys had wandered in there when they had finally hauled themselves out of the lake. The giant squid was annoyed at being woken so early and chased them out. Peter being the slowest was thrown with full force onto the sand. They were now congregated around the kitchen fire heating their numb bodies up.

" I bet you can't make it yourself." James spoke up on a whim.

"Oh really!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. I will make it myself." Sirius shot up and searched through the cabinets till he found a teakettle. He filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil.

"This should be interesting." James mumbled to Remus through his hand. Remus nodded enthusiastically.

Two minutes later, Sirius was getting impatient. This is taking to long. Wait. I think I remember a spell that should speed this up. Sirius pulled out his wand and muttered the incantation. Immediately a small explosion occurred and Sirius was covered from head to toe in ash. James, Remus and Peter erupted in laughter at the surprised look on Sirius' face.

"Wh-Wh-What did you do?" James said between shouts of laughter.

"I…I think I burnt the water" Sirius said with a bewildered look on his face. Remus and James broke out into even louder laughs.

"Mate, that's impossible" Remus gasped.

"Not for Sirius it's not."

After eating their fill, the Marauders left the kitchen and a whole lot of very frazzled house elves behind. Some of them could distinctly be heard muttering things like, "drowning", "incompetent" and "meddling, no good…" under their breathes.

00000001080000000

The next morning every one was already in the great hall when the four Marauders walked in. They liked to make an entrance that caused everyone's heads to turn in their direction. This morning was no different except for one thing.

The whole student body erupted into hysterical giggles when they saw who it was.

Confused, the boys looked at one another and then at a wall that drew the student's attention while they laughed. On it hung a blown up wizard photo of the Marauders on the lake, more specifically, the moment that they all fell in the lake and got drenched. The strange thing about it was that it replayed the same moment in time over, and over, and over again.

As one the Marauders thought _how embarrassing!_ Quickly they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sank low into their seats. Lily and Madi smirked behind their hands two seats away from the stunned group. Madi had made the potion that made caused the ordinary muggle photo to move and Lily had done a complicated charm that enlarged it and made it replay the moment over and over.


End file.
